Pídele un deseo al fósforo
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Sopla con fuerza para que tu deseo florezca


Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro.

_SUMMARY: Sopla con fuerza para que tu deseo florezca_

**Pídele un deseo al fósforo**

Habían pasado semanas con el trabajo a tope. Los papeles, el computador, las cosedoras y la pluma de tinta negra, se habían convertido en las únicas armas para combatir el crimen "oficinístico". Corretear por los pasillos de alfombra vino desteñida por tanto tacón que pasaba, era el único ejercicio que francamente ella conocía.

-_Nueve de la noche_-pensó frenética viendo de nuevo su reloj, cómo si el tiempo se detuviera, o en su defecto se atrasara.

-Seguro y que no pasa nada mujer- dijo una de falda ajustada tubo hasta las canillas. Se limaba las uñas no teniendo nada mejor que hacer que esperar el taxi.

Sakura sacó un par de tacones stiletto negros de una bolsa de cartón con cordel. Perfectamente nuevos, perfectamente elegantes, perfectamente dolorosos. Con afán se los calzó parándose de una, tambaleándose un poco antes de erguirse por completa.

-Mira que esos zapatos hacen magia. Hasta te han sacado un buen par de pechos a ti.

La mujer le miró molesta tomando el bolso del piso y el gabán que colgaba de su silla.- Si no estuviera de afán te llevaba- le dijo apresurada saliendo del piso.

-¡Ni hubiera querido!-le contestó gritando apoyada el escritorio para asomar su cabeza al corredor. La mujer de cabello rubio vio el reloj de su escritorio frunciendo el cejo.-Ese taxi no va a llegar.

Hundió la cabeza en el claxon levantándola de una. Se había quedado a medio dormir en pleno semáforo de la autopista. Sin más, giró el volante a la izquierda para tomar el cruce que daba a la calle de su casa. Un conjunto residencial activo, donde la mayoría era gente de su edad o menor. Así que a esa hora, diez de la noche, los movimientos apenas y comenzaban.

Estacionó en el parqueadero descubierto que daba al garaje de su hogar. Suspiró cansada aferrando las manos al manubrio envuelto en cuero negro. Cerró los ojos-_Tengo temor_-pensó riendo. Podría verlo si quiera acostado en la cama de ambos canaleando con el control remoto, para ver si esa tensión se le iba con tanto apretar botoncitos.

Se lamió los labios sacando un espejo redondo pequeño de su bolso, un brillo de color pardo claro fue el encargado de darle un poco de vida a su boca seca. Los presiono para igualar el color frunciéndolos como si fuese darle un beso a alguien. Se alisó el cabello revoltoso con los dedos. No daba más, tocaba atarlo. Tomó una hebilla negra y lo ató en una cebolla en la parte de atrás. Se ajustó los lentes sobre los ojos. Pareciera que se alistará a una reunión con el jefe.

-Ni para atrás, ni para coger impulso-se dijo saliendo con cartera y bolsa de cartón vacía.

Los tacones se aferraban al pavimento como mantequilla en teflón, así que llegar a la puerta resultó toda una hazaña. Giró el picaporte encontrando todo apagado. Echó un vistazo al comedor, vacío. Ando de a pasos ruidosos pero cortos. Cocina, vacía; baño principal, vacío; estudio, vacío. Quedaba el infame cuarto principal. La luz estaba tenue, es decir sólo una de las dos lámparas encendidas. Decidió no darle más espera y entró con un fuerte- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Nada

La habitación totalmente vacía. Sakura miró su reloj de pulso… y día martes. Él no estaría fuera, y sí así fuese le habría dicho. Siempre era así. Rodeó la cama para ver el baño del cuarto. Lo encontró como siempre.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó por fin al aire.

Sakura sacó sus tacos nuevos de sus pies, bajando diez centímetros de estatura al instante. Soltó su cabello y fue al espejo para refregarse el rostro y verse. Lo había vuelto a arruinar. Había perdido la celebración del cumpleaños de su prometido por estar trabajando y ahora, esta noche en la que ella misma juró, que iba a recompensarle… lo había estropeado de nuevo.

Hace meses que sólo se veían media hora diaria. Él por su lado, ella por su camino. No era excusa. Vio la hora- _diez y media_.

Pasó saliva y recargo sus codos sobre las rodillas ya sentada en la cama. Se despelucó para consentir su cuero cabelludo, ya tensó por la moña. Una a una las lágrimas comenzaron a machar su falda de sastre negro.

Entonces escuchó el cerrojo y se paró quedándose quieta, él se encontraba a la entrada del cuarto con una bolsa que tenía un pesacado con zapatos pintado en el exterior.

-Señora, le traje comida- comentó quitándose la capota de la cabeza.-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó esta vez preocupado dejando la bolsa en el piso con suavidad. Le tomó el rostro y ella sólo rió.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?

-Perdóname Naruto.

El hombre sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Prefirió cortar la situación de raíz y no darle más largas.- ¿Tienes hambre o no?

-Muchísima

Se sentó en la cama mientras él colocaba bandejitas con su sushi favorito.

-Bonitos tacones-dijo él sentándose a su lado

-Si… ¡sorpresa! Soy tu horrible regalo de cumpleaños.

Naruto le levantó las cejas varias veces, a lo que ella sólo rió y le volteó la cara para que dejara de mirarla. Había una pieza de "California dinamita". Se abalanzó a su mesa de noche, donde él guardaba una cajita de fósforos para emergencias. Sacó uno y lo encendió colocándolo en la mitad del enrollado.

-Sopla y pide un deseo

Naruto le miró risueño llevándose dos dedos a su boca para untarlos de saliva y asi apagar el fósforo que se extinguió con un "tss".

-Eso es trampa

-No, es hacer las cosas a mí modo.

-Pero ni pediste el deseo

-¿Quién dice que no?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos dejando la comida a un lado para apagar las luces y abrazarle colocándose sobre él- Espero que ese deseo no haya sido sólo por esta noche.

-Tal vez-le dijo a él a modo de broma. Ella como siempre, se enfadó ante el comentario. Él rió aun mas dejándola debajo de él – Eres tan inocentemente boba molestable.

-Te dejo ganar por ser tu cumpleaños

-Yo no necesito de eso para ganarte

Ella le miró en la oscuridad a lo que él la beso frenéticamente. No era muy bueno para las palabras, se desenvolvía mejor en las caricias. Así que hizo todo lo posible por demostrarle con abrazos, tacto y entrega aquel deseo que había pedido al fósforo en el sushi, estar con ella hasta que su vida lo permitiera.

**Fin**

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amor. Te amo amore mio de mi. Espero pases un lindo día.

**Miyuki Uchiha**  
E_suchando Rhythm Emotion- Gundam Wing Opening 2_


End file.
